pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Consumables
Seeds Potions | 0 | Healing | 6 | Mind Vision | 4 | Frost | 3 | Liquid Flame | 3 | Toxic Gas| 3 | Haste | 2 | Invisibility | 2 | Paralytic Gas | 2 | Purity | 2 | Experience | 1}} Scrolls | 0 | Identify |6 | Remove Curse |4 |Mirror Image |3 |Recharging |3 |Teleportation |3 |Lullaby |2 |Magic Mapping |2 |Rage |2 |Retribution |2 |Terror |2 |Transmutation |1}} Stones Stones, or runestones are a new type of consumable items in Shattered Pixel Dungeon. ~Excerpt from Shattered Pixel blog post ''"Coming Soon to Shattered: Runestones!" Their use and functions vary drastically, usually paralleling the function or idea of the corresponding scroll in a different way. Unlike seeds, they can't be planted on ground, nor is the Hero able to craft scrolls using 3 stones. They can be created by imbuing a scroll's magic at an Alchemy Pot with no extra energy cost, or found in selected special rooms (with an extra special case for stone of intuition and stone of enchantment). Combining a scroll with 2 random stones results in an exotic version of the selected scroll. They can also be used to create catalysts, used as ingredients for further recipes. The stones will be stored in the Velvet Pouch, if one is available. Affection This stone corresponds to the scroll of terror, yielding 3 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Aggression When used on enemies, the magic will only last for a few moments, but when used on yourself or allies it will last significantly longer. Powerful enemies will resist the effect as well.|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Aggression_stone.png|heading = Stone of Aggression}} This stone corresponds to the scroll of rage, yielding 3 stones when imbuing into an alchemy pot. Augmentation Using on a weapon will allow you to enhance either speed or damage. Using on armor will allow you to enhance either defense or evasion.|width = 100%|image = Shattered-Augmentation stone.png|heading = Stone of Augmentation}} Augmenting a weapon for '''damage' will increase its unmodified damage roll by 50% while reducing its attack speed by slightly more than 40%. Augmenting speed will increase the weapon's attack speed by just under 50%, but will also reduce its damage roll by 30% prior to bonus damage. Augmenting armor will either raise or lower its effective tier by 1, increasing or decreasing its base damage reduction and upgrade scaling by +0/+2 and +0/+1 respectively, while either raising or lowering the Hero's evasion by the corresponding amount in the table. Augmenting defense will raise the armor's effective tier by 1 but reduce evasion, while augmenting '''evasion '''will raise evasion but reduce the effective tier by 1. Thus, a +0 plate armor augmented for defense will block 0-12 damage instead of its regular 0-10 and gain +1/+6 from upgrades instead of +1/+5 with the trade-off of reducing the hero's evasion by 3. This stone corresponds to the scroll of transmutation, yielding 2 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. This stone can be bought at any shop. Blast Essentially a bomb with no fuse, this runestone can be used to injure several enemies in a 3x3 area, dealing regular to damage, and destroying unupgraded or non-unique items and flammable tiles in the process. This stone can be used to instantly deal damage to enemies while in time bubble from Swiftness plant or Timekeeper's Hourglass time freeze without breaking the effect. This stone corresponds to the scroll of retribution, yielding 2 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Blink Essentially a single-use Wand of Blink with unlimited range and no requirement to have the target location within line of sight. This is the only method of teleporation that works on boss floors, making it a really powerful repositioning tool, as these floors are usually big, open-space areas. The stone will even work if the area it is thrown to has not been previously discovered. This stone corresponds to the scroll of teleportation, yielding 2 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Clairvoyance This runestone will search the whole area in an enormous 12-tile radius, revealing any traps and hidden doors it encounters. This stone corresponds to the scroll of magic mapping, yielding 3 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Deepened sleep Affects nearby sleeping enemies with a magical sleep debuff, preventing them from ever waking up unless attacked. This stone corresponds to the scroll of lullaby, yielding 3 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Disarming Turns up to 9 traps within the area of effect into their disabled variant. Can disable infinite-use traps, such as gripping trap or flashing trap. The traps within the range of effect do not have to be discovered in order to be disarmed. This stone corresponds to the scroll of remove curse, yielding 2 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Enchantment Adds a random glyph or enchantment to selected weapon or armor. This stone corresponds to the scroll of upgrade, yielding 2 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. There is a guaranteed stone of enchantment to be found somewhere on floors 6-19, with the exception of depths 10 and 15 - boss floors. Flock This stone corresponds to the scroll of mirror image, yielding 3 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Intuition Upon using the stone, the Hero will be able to select any unidentified scroll or potion. After the first selection has been made, the player will be presented with a table of choices, represented by scroll or potion icons out of the ones that have not been identified yet in this game. The player will then be able to pick one of them and try to guess whether the potion matches the type. On a correct guess, the item will be identified, on an incorrect guess nothing else happens. The stone is consumed regardless of successfulness of the choice. Tips * On its own, this stone wouldn't be of much use as it'd essentially be gambling with a low chance to succeed, however the main strength of the runestone comes from the knowledge of other game mechanics and the rules for consumable items spawning. ** Scrolls of upgrade and potions of strength are guaranteed to spawn in quantities of 3 and 2 per chapter, respectively, with no more than 1 of each per floor. ** Some of the scrolls and potions are more common than others, and so are on average more likely to appear earlier or in bigger quantities. Potions and scrolls are sorted in order of increasing rarity on the pages of alchemy guide titled "Exotic Potions" and "Exotic Scrolls", respectively. *** It's usually not worth it to try to guess the rarer consumable types early on. ** Some of them are the so-called "forced items", which are guaranteed to be found in specific circumstances: *** Potion of liquid flame always appears on a floor with a barricade room (a room with extra loot, blocked by a destructible barricade), or secret runestone room (a hidden, seemingly small room with 2 random runestones, and 1 stone of enchantment hidden behind a wall of flammable bookcases). *** Potion of levitation always appears on a floor with a chasm vault (a room with a single item on a pedestal at the end, guarded by a wide chasm), or a 4 chest chasm room (a hidden room with 4 golden keys at the corners and 4 golden chests near the middle, all surrounded by a chasm; because of its size, it always requires at least 1 more potion at default moving speed). *** Potion of invisibility always appears on a floor with a flooded vault (a room filled with water, with an item on a pedestal, guarded by 3 giant piranhas). *** Potion of healing is a guaranteed find at the Shop, and can be dropped by swarms of flies, prison guards, vampire bats, dwarf warlocks (alongside other, random potions) and scorpios. *** Scroll of magic mapping is a guaranteed find at the Shop. *** Scroll of remove curse is a guaranteed find at the Shop. This stone corresponds to the scroll of identify, yielding 3 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. There is a guaranteed stone of intuition to be found somewhere on floors 1-3. Shock Paralyses enemies around the area it was thrown to for 1 turn, and recharges wands in backpack. This stone corresponds to the scroll of recharging, yielding 2 stones when imbuing into an Alchemy Pot. Food Food functions mostly the same as it did in vanilla PD, but saturation values were slightly changed. A few new food items were also added, two of them being only avalible during events. Mystery meat Mystery meat is dropped from albino rats, sewer crabs, cave spinners, scorpios and giant piranhas. When eaten, it restores 1/3 of hunger, but it can also apply: * Burning for 8 turns * Rooted for 10 turns * Poisoned for 1/5th of Hero/ine's HP turns * Slowed for 10 turns Frozen carpaccio Frozen carpaccio can be created by freezing mystery meat. When eaten, it restores 1/3 of hunger, but it can have many other benefical effects: * Invisibility for 20 turns. * Barkskin for 1/4th of Hero/ine's HP worth of turns. * Refresh (mimics a dreamfoil plant, removing poisoned, crippled, weakened, bleeding, vertigo, drowsy and slowed debuffs). * Restore 1/4 of Hero/ine's HP. Chargrilled meat Chargrilled meat can be created by burning mystery meat - dropping the item on any burning tile, or by a random chance when Hero is on fire for longer than 2-3 turns. When eaten, it restores 1/3 of hunger. It no longer is able to apply the mystery meat debuffs. Stewed meat }}|heading = |image = |width = auto}} Stewed meat can be created by cooking mystery meat in alchemy pot. Up to 3 meat can be cooked at once, cooking more consumes less energy per meat. When eaten, it restores 1/3 of hunger. Functionally identical to chargrilled meat. Small food ration 2 small food rations will generate at each Shop. It restores 1/3 of hunger when eaten. Ration of food Ration of food is the most common food source in the game, at least one will appear in every regular floor (unless replaced by a pasty). It restores 2/3 of hunger when eaten. Pasty Pasty has a 20% chance to replace any ration of food. It restores full hunger when eaten. Candy cane This food replaces all instances of pasty in game for the Holidays. It restores full hunger similar to pasty, but it also applies 2 turns of recharging. Pumpkin pie This food replaces all instances of pasty in game for the Halloween. It restores full hunger similar to pasty, but it also restores 10% of Hero/ine's HP. Meat pie |heading = |image = |width = auto}} Meat pie is the best food available in Shattered PD, it can be obtained only through alchemy. When eaten, it restores full hunger and applies Well Fed buff for 450 turns, which prevents hunger from increasing and restores 1 HP every 18 turns (25 HP in total). Blandfruit Miscellaneous Dewdrop Due to the magic of this place, pure water has minor restorative properties.|width = 100%|image = Dewdrop.png|heading = Dewdrop}} Dewdrop occasionally drops from tall grass tiles, spawns upon stepping on the Dewcatcher or defeating evil eyes. When picked up, the game will attempt to store it inside a Dew Vial. If it is unavailable or full, it regenerates 5% of Hero's max HP instead. It cannot be picked up when HP is full. Bomb Upon lighting & throwing, bomb will explode in 2 turns, dealing to damage in a 3x3 area. Additionally, all flammable tiles will turn to embers, and unupgraded and non-unique items will be destroyed. The bomb will bounce on a random neighbouring tile if it's thrown directly at an enemy, and will explode instantly if it catches on fire. The bomb can be safely picked up before it explodes, and will be extinguished if it gets chilled. Bombs can be found in some special rooms and bought in Shops, also in stacks of 2 for the price of 1. Bombs can be used for alchemy, for the specific recipes see Alchemy/Bombs. Ankh If an Ankh is used during a bossfight, the entire floor gets reset and the Hero is forced to fight the boss again. All items placed on the ground before resurrection will be lost upon the reload, so it is advised to leave some of the essential ones on the floor above, if you are certain you are not going to make it the first time. Resurrection additionally will remove curses from all equipped items. The Ankh can also be blessed with a full dew vial, gaining a white enchantment glow: A blessed Ankh will keep all your items intact, but will only resurrect the Hero with about 25% of their max HP. It will also remove the same debuffs as a potion of healing would. Honeypot Instead of protecting the player, the golden bee will now protect the remains of the shattered pot, attacking whatever is closest to it. If a character, such as the crazy thief is holding the shattered pot, the bee will attack that character. Crazy thief and crazy bandit will shatter the honeypot and release the bee upon successful steal attempt. Despite its broken state, the bee still seems to want to protect the pot.|image = Shattered Honeypot.png|heading = Shattered Honeypot|width = 100%}} Can be used to craft an elixir of honeyed healing. Otherwise serves as a "marker" for spawned bees of an area they will protect. Arcane stylus Torch Merchant's Beacon After being activated, this beacon will let you sell items to Pixel Mart from anywhere in the dungeon. However, the magic within the beacon will only last for one session, so use it wisely.|image = Lloyds_beacon.png|heading = Merchant's Beacon|width = 100%}} Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy